Sugarless Gum
by MurdeTram
Summary: I've been gone for too long, and for another of my homecomings, I present an interesting view into the semi-canon couple Bubblegum and Marceline. Really, just a butt-centered smut of Sugarless Gum.


A.N./ Well, in some free time, I felt almost possessed to write this. I feel the need again, to say that my uploads will be few and far between, but I will attempt to upload more frequently. Well I'm kind of off the BWen bender I was on during my last period of extended stay here. I've got an itch to write, so if anyone has any requests, leave them in the comments or message me with them.

...

...

Slamming her bedroom door behind her, Princess Bubblegum threw herself upon her large, four-post bed. The thick, plush pink blankets and sheets crumpling and fluffing around her body. She lay face down, not bothering to get out of her adventuring gear; an oldworld biohazard suit. The large, round glass helmet is the only thing she took off, near the front gate of her castle, cracking the protective gear.

She and Finn had been adventuring, as claims of sugar zombies began to come in from the north of her kingdom. The two, as Jake the dog was busy with his family, had solved the problem; it being a batch of the Princess' zombie serum pilfered from her own lab, by her own pet rat, Math. But the rat's betrayal was not the worst part of the trip. That award belonged to Finn, whom attempted to start a romantic relationship between himself and Bonnibel. Just how many times had she shot him down for such a relationship? Too many to count, to be sure. Enough so that, after his failed attempt Bubblegum had decided to just summon her flying swan and leave the stubborn teenager to walk home.

Regardless, they had neutralized the threat to the kingdom, and saved the day. Thus leaving Bonnibel to focus on her scientific and royal pursuits, mainly those of kingdom security. While thinking of her next day, and perhaps, next week, the pink-skinned girl heard a slight rustling, as of paper being folded.

Sitting up and looking behind her, an open box of doughnuts had been left on her desk. Upon closer examination, the sound had been made by a passing bird, who flew into the open window and attempted to make off with a wrapped sweet. Shooing away the theif, and throwing away the ruined treat, Bonnibel felt confused reading the note left. It read 'You've been lookin' a lil thin, should probably eat more. -Starchy'. However, unlike the practically illegible chicken-scratch that she had become accustomed to associating with the gruff janitor, the writing was a flowing script she had never seen before. Then again, Starchy had said something about 'Gettin' smart to be gettin' ladies'. The though of an old malted milk ball dating gave the Princess uncomfortable shivers, but it was a nice gesture nonetheless.

Picking out one her favourites, a plain sugared doughnut and plopped on her bed, further disheveling the bedclothes. The sweet taste in her mouth lifted the sugar-based Bonnibel's spirits.

...

"Glob-darnnit," the scientist Princess muttered under her breath. Her computer, an old pre-war model with a primarily green screen where every letter and number blinked twice a second. She had been attempting to program the computer to automatically record and compile her security-camera's footage. To her right, on the floor, is a small pile of chocolate bar and lollipop wrappers discarded only since the past hour. To her left, her loyal Peppermint Butler, reduced to a mere table, as he held a box of sugary baked goods over his head, for the scientist to peruse and consume at her leisure. Unfortunately, the old computer had been giving her a hard time, being unable to handle half of the footage, let alone the entirety of all three dozen cameras placed around her castle.

From behind, a thin sliver of light brightened the messy electronics room. "Uhh.. Princess, there's someone here for you." The Banana Guard had stammered out, poking his head in the Royalty-and-Peppermint-Butler only room. He noted that she was wearing a black shirt, likely the band tee that the Vampire Queen had given her years ago. She only wore it to bed, and it was now high noon.

The interruption irritating Bonnibel, whom threw the cookie she had been nibbling on across the room, to be crushed against the wall. "No guests!" Was all the shouted, rolling her head back so that her mouth was aimed at the ceiling, before once again facing the computer screen. A second later, she angrily dug into the box, clutching an eclair between her thumb and index finger.

"But Princess, it's Marce-" The potassium-based lifeform started, before the disheveled princess leapt from her stool with a loud "Darn!"

She ran from the room, repeatedly muttering "Darn, darn, darn" as she ran to her room, hoping to have enough time to at least fix her hair before facing her friend. The short trip passed quickly, and with no sign of the vampire. Thinking she was home free, relief replacing the worry, Bonnibel closed the door behind her, laying her forehead against her forearms against the door and breathing heavily. While she didn't admit it readily, the Princess had put on some weight, a small stomach began protruding from underneath the black shirt, and her thighs and rear making her panties almost uncomfortably tightly stretched against her bubble flesh.

But from behind, a musical voice rang out in surprised amazement. "Well hello Bonni-butt!" Even without seeing, Princess Bubblegum knew that the vampire was floating above the pink bed, laying horizontally in the air, her yes glued to the shapely cheeks peeking out of the bottoms and sides of Bonnibell's panties.

"Marceline you are early," the Princess began, her tone defeated and low. "I would be wearing my usual garb if you showed up on time." Despite the two's.. sordid past, Bubblegum was still embarrassed to show her body to others, especially with her enlarged and rounder form. "Now if it's possible, I would like for you to leave and allow me to change my clothing." After her short speech, Bonnibell left the door, and with her head hung, sat down on her bed.

"Geeze Bonnibutt, I didn't know you were still so weird about your body," Marceline said, floating down so as to lay beside her pink friend. The Princess was surprised when she felt weight actually fall upon the bed, as Marceline usually did not lay on beds aside from her own.

With a sigh, Bubblegum lay back, perpendicular to her ex-girlfriend, actually laying upon the ashen-skinned musician's stomach. She stared up to her yellow roof, thinking back to her previous week, a flurry of electronics and royal business to take her mind off the incident with Finn. "Glob," she muttered loudly, throwing her somewhat thicker arms over her eyes, blocking the light.

"Aww, what's wrong PB?" Marceline asks, sitting up and laying her thin hand on the bubblegum hair of the Princess laying upon her. Stroking slightly, she put on her best old woman voice, hoping to cheer up the woman whom vexed her so, and haunted her every dream; though she dare not say such to her. "Oh, tell your dear Granny Marceline all about it." Discretely, Marceline threw her eyes over the form laying atop her. The extra bubblegum flesh didn't detract from the attractiveness fo the figure, in fact, it only seemed to enhance. The breasts that previously were only just barely there, were now twice, if not thrice as large as before, stretching the black fabric on her torso greatly. In addition, the stomach that peeked out from underneath the shirt, as well as stretching the fabric; was also cute, rising and falling with the Princess' breath. And lastly, Marceline couldn't deny that the bubblegum butt of the Princess was so much more full and round, wider, as were her hips. Marceline was completely unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful orbs.

Another, deeper sigh came from Bonnibell, although this one seemed dramatic and forced. "My dumb computer isn't working right, and Finn was hitting on me.." Bubblegum complained, rubbing against the hand carefully petting her.

"Again? Sheesh, how many times have you batted him off?" Marceline asked, switching from petting to gently massaging, working her fingers into the firm scalp of her gum-based friend. Her temper flared slightly at the mention of someone making advances on her Bonnibell. But a wicked thought quickly crept into her mind, making the pale vampire smirk devilishly. "Well why wouldn't he? You're pretty darn cute." The compliment felt almost foreign coming from the girl's lips; it had been nearly three years since they had broken up.

Turning over, Bubblegum threw both of her arms over her face. In doing so, she exposed her expansive rump to the girl so deliriously attracted to her. Shaking her head, the Princess whined "No, not before and especially not now. I got all fat and oh glob." Facing away from the vampire, Bubblegum assumed a loose fetal position, tightening the fabric already stretched across her wide, pink cheeks.

"Oh barf that," Marceline sat upright, her eyes fixed on two perfect, large orbs of flesh, "Personally, I think all this extra gum makes you look wicked hot." Her heartbeat was speeding up slightly, and heat was accumulating in her face, an alien feeling to the crude and crass woman; blushing.

"Shut your face," the Princess groaned, wriggling her torso farther away from the source of the compliments. her embarrassment was getting to her, as she felt her face flush with warmth. "I look like LSP." She added, but then shuddered at her own words.

From Marceline's vantage point, the quick side-to-side movements only shook her whole, slightly pudgier body; from her shoulders to her ass, back and forth, up and down, and the raven-haired bassist stared transfixed as the gum jiggled to and fro. But alas, to move forward with her plan, Marceling had to tear her eyes from Bubblegum's bum, and lean forward, flipping the girl and pulling the pink arms to the side, a slightly increased amount of flesh bulging around her grasp. Looking into the eyes of the Princess Marceline said in the most serious tone she could muster, "Peebs, you are so much hotter than LSP."

Her eyes wide, Bubblehum couldn't help but stare into Marceline's dark orbs, worries seeming to melt away from her mind. She wanted to argue, to fight and put herself down; but now she could find no words.

"Now," Marceline's voice came lower, almost sultry to a degree. "Let me make you feel as beautiful as you look." She barely finished her sentence, as she leaned down, and kissed her soon-to-be lover deeply. Both women moaned out at the lip contact, Bubblegum's hand rising up to snake it's way through Marceline's thick locks of ebony, pulling the girl closer. Surprisingly, the Princess' tongue was first to snake it's way out of it's hide, to be eagerly accepted to battle with Marceline's; rubbing and massaging one another.

Her right hand falls from the pink face underneath her, and begins kneading the breast flesh quickly rising and falling. A slight moan issued from the bottom girl at this contact, but she pressed herself up, against the hand. Neither needed to pull away for air, or change their tempo so as to match the other. They had done this before, and often.

Eventually, Marceline did pull away, but only to bury her face into the crook of Bubblegum's neck, kissing and nibbling the flesh there. Giving the breast gum in her right hand another squeeze, enjoying the much larger playthings, she whispered "Now how about you flip over, and let me remind you how I got that nickname."

Taking a second to register what Marceline had said, and to get used to the newfound pleasure of her new breasts, Bubblegum blushed furiously, but followed the no-longer-suppressed lust and want; laying face-down, her stomach on the denim-covered knees of her lover. Desire and embarrassment and want all collided and fought in her head, embarrassment seemed to be winning, as her cheeks were clenched slightly and her legs closed in an attempt to held her modesty, until a cold, soft hand laid itself against the skin of her rump.

Marceline held her hand there for what felt like an eternity, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She was shaking slightly, almost disbelieving that she was, in fact, feeling up her ex-girlfriend. Both women issue a shuddering moan as the vampire squeezes the engorged rump of the Princess, addicted to the elasticity and softness of the flesh. "Oh Glob," Marceline mutters, both her hands now on the globes, each larger than her own head, squeezing and massaging through the white panties Bubblegum wore.

The touch was soothing to the pink girl, as she opened her legs and lifted her rump to the prying hands, which now spread and squished the cheeks together. More and more of the already-tight material began working it's way into her crack, showing more and more of her pink bubbles. Which, in turn, excited Marceline more and more, made obvious by the renewed vigour with which she worked the orbs. "Take them off," the Princess attempts to order the other girl, but the words coming out a mixture of sultry moans and excited gasps.

Quickly snaking her legs out from under the chubby vixen, her heart pounding in her ears, Marceline seems to forget her flying, as she instead opts to climb and clamber over the other woman, off of the bed, until her knees were on the floor, and her torso hunched over the magnificent derriere presented before her. "With pleasure," Marceline mutters, running ehr hands up and down the sides of the bum, marveling at the springiness with which they returned to a neutral position.

Expecting hands at her hips to remove the offending garment known as panties, Bubblegum was surprised to feel hot breath on her bare cheeks, for a second, she recoiled from the feelings, driving her pelvis into the mattress beneath her. But after another hot exhale over her rear, and another, closer to the top, and another, right over the seam of her undergarments, she eased her butt back, towards to face so desperately wanting. A small kiss was planted at the small of her back, several more around the elastic, before Marceline all but bit the woman underneath her to get the underwear inbetween her teeth, pulling at them slowly.

Her hands joined into the effort, peeling the tight silk from the girl's body, almost tentatively, inch by inch, more and more of the crevice between the two spheres was exposed, the sight exciting the vampire. This went on for nearly a minute, as the long fissure was revealed at a snail's pace. Until, when her heart and lust could take it no longer, the vampire summoned her strength, and tore the silk asunder, a loud RIIPPP sounding through the room. A surprised gasp left the Princess, and another soon followed it as she felt the hot face of her lover dive into the cheeks without so much as a warning.

Once there, Marceline seemed to have no other goal than to be absorbed by the two masses of flesh, rolling her face side to side, to and fro as she inhaled the scent deeply. She filled her lungs with the sugary sweet musk of Bubblegum's taint, a small ring of wrinkled flesh, a few shades darker pink than the rest. Both girls moaned at the wild, animalistic ministrations, the Princess moving herself backwards, and the vampire, forwards, deeper. Marceline didn't stop until her nose ran right against the aforementioned anus, inhaling the heavenly scent directly from the source.

The ashen-skinned hands were in no way idle, however, as the right sought once again to grasp at the fleshy globes, pushing and massaging and kneading them with wild abandon. While the left feverishly sought to undo the buttons on her tight, worn denim pants, until just breaking the small brass round right off, and following suit with the zipper below it. Luckily, there was no underwear in her way, as her fingers deftly dove into the soaked honeypot that was the vampire's womanhood.

At very nearly the same instant, Marceline dragged her thin tongue in a broad stroke, over the ring of muscle, taking in it's earthy, bubble-gum sweet taste, while the fingers on her left hand found her clit, rubbing the nervous node wildly as she lapped at the circle beneath her.

Bubblegum yelled out at the sudden, wet intrusion on her backside, but welcomed it whole-heartedly. Her own hands went to her breasts and cleft, rubbing both deeply; drawing more moans from her lungs. "Glob, Glob, Glob," Bubblegum repeated like a mantra that would bring her closer to rapture, as the searingly hot, wet tongue finally reached into her bowels, past her anus.

At that moment, with no true buildup, Bubblegum came. It had been so long since her last orgasm, as she ashewed masturbation for work and princessly duties. She yelled out into the bed, two fingers buried in herself, a nipple harshly pinched between two fingers, and eight inches of vampire tongue inside of her rear, twisting and stretching and torquing her rectum.

Marceline knew, from memory, what the sudden and intense tightening around her mutant tongue meant, as she worked herself faster and harder, diving fingers inside herself now, in an attempt to perhaps match her lover's orgasm. After a few seconds of reveling in the taste of the Princess' digestional juices, she withdraws her tongue, morphing it back into it's natural length and girth. Unsurprisingly, Bubblegum's hard finish put her right to sleep, a soft snoring coming from the expansive body of the sleeping beauty. Turning the princess over, with a wicked smile on her own ashen face, Marceline completely removes her own and Bubblegum's clothing. And, while the latter was asleep, nuzzled up against the large breasts, suckling and nibbling and fondling them slowly and pleasurably. While the vampire wasn't a breast fan, and so much more an ass fan, the two more-than-handful globes were fun in their own right.

...

Bubblegum woke from what she knew was no dream slowly, her consciousness coming first. She thought she might feel remorse, or perhaps anger. But rather, she felt happy, for the first time in a long time, she felt fulfilled knowing that she would wake up next to her lost lover.

After such a heart-felt revelation, the Princess' senses returned, and she became acutely aware of two senses; smell and touch. She smelt Marceline's unique and unforgettable honeypot. And as for touch, she felt the wet, hot gash running over her face over and over, back and forth, forehead to chin. The vampire straddling her face was moaning out at every hill and valley of the face. It had apparently been a while since the ashen-skinned girl shaved, or bathed, as the scent was incredibly strong, and a thick bush of ebon grew from her pelvis.

She attempted to speak, in fear of drowning, before Marceline giggled, and lifted herself only an inch to allow the princess to breath. "Wakey wakey," the vampire laughed, not moving from her position, giving Bubblegum a good view of not only her tight, dripping gash, but also the tight, small rear she was packing.

"Ugh, Marce, get off me, how long were you doing that?" Bubblegum commanded and asked in turn, attempting to get up, but being subdued by the iron grip the bassist had on her pink shoulders and bare torso, with her grey legs.

"Heheh, remember that nickname you gave me?" Marceline answered with a sinister laugh, waving her bum back and forth. She was feeling naughty, and after several years of unfulfilling sex with several princesses of different kingdoms, she absolutely needed this.

An even worse blush, than the one that would be expected from such a situation, spread across Bonnibell's face, before she turned from the wet womanhood above her. "No, I don't remember giving you a nickname, and I won't give you one now." She insisted, face turned, but unable to keep her eyes from the almost perfect womanhood merely an inch from her face.

"Come on, you know what it is," Marceline prodded, moving and adjusting herself so that instead of her grey-pink slit, it was instead her darker-grey anus leveled over the pink girls' lips. "Tell me my name, Bonnibutt!" Marceline then began lift and lower her rear, pistoning the wrinkled ring closer and closer to what she believed was Bonnibell's own mouth.

Unable to resist, Bubblegum began laughing, swatting at the two small cheeks hovering and pistoning above her face. Playfully slapping both cheeks, she lifted her head and gave small kisses to both cheeks, as well as the fissure between, and the tight sphincter. "You're name's Marceline you dummy," She giggled out.

"Marceline the what?" The vampire queen was relentless in her assault, bobbing up and down faster and farther.

Finally, unable to take the torture any longer, Bubblegum gave in, and laughed as she shouted out "Marceline the Booty Queen," squeezing the rump above her, before it was finally pressed to her own lips, and her tongue slithered from it's home. Finding the incredibly delectable hole much to her liking, as she lapped at it and circled the muscle ring, before finally delving her tongue into the tight hole.

A shuddered groan fills the room as Marceline's rear was explored for the first time in a long time, her back arches as she bushed her pelvis farther down, loving the feeling. "M-Master of what?" She manages between moans and pants, palming the large breasts underneath her.

"Master of all things butt." Bubblegum giggles as she finishes the joke nickname she gave the anal-addict long ago, back when they were lovers truly.


End file.
